


I'll treat you for McDonald's, okay?

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [53]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 47 - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: The universe just doesn't want Taeyong to eat out.





	I'll treat you for McDonald's, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Or the time Disaster!Tae doesn't want to cook
> 
> Day 47 - I made reservation

Taeyong liked to cook and he was really good at it, naturally. But nobody really believed him that he hated to eat his own cooking. When asked why, he always just shrugged and said 'Just because'. 

So excuse him if he didn't want to cook on Christmas. He directly placed his reservation weeks ago to make sure he didn't have to go near the kitchen that day. 

And he was really looking forward to it. When he told Yuta about it, the other just laughed, but supported him with all his might as he saw how badly Taeyong wanted that day off from cooking. 

So they dressed up nice, sat into car and took off. It should've been a twenty minute ride, but it was them. Please, it was them! It would've been too easy if everything went smoothly for them just once in a while. 

First it was that the car was covered in snow so they needed to almost dig it out. Sure, this was a thing and Yuta got them into a snow fight so it was even cute. But then the car didn't start for twenty minutes, because it was frozen and they needed to wait for it to warm up. But it was okay, because Taeyong called the restaurant to tell them they were going to be late. 

Then there was a traffic jam, that held them back for another fifteen minutes. Taeyong was kind off freaked out, but Yuta was right next to him, holding his hand and just laughing things off and it eventually put Taeyong's nerves to easy too. 

And then they finally arrived at the restaurant. 

 

 

Just to be told that they needed to leave.  
" But why?! I made reservations" Taeyong asked, slamming his hands onto the reception desk. 

"I'm sorry, sir, but you were late. We gave your table to other guests" the man answered in a bored tone. 

Taeyong felt his face fell. He just wanted a day out of the kitchen. Just one day. Was he asking too much...? 

Taeyong felt Yuta's hand on his arm and the other hand slipping onto his waist.  
"Come on, Tae. Let's go. I'll treat you for McDonald's, if you're okay with it" he said, placing a kiss onto Taeyong's cheek. 

Taeyong sighed as he poured like a sulking child.  
"I would like that" he murmured. Yuta just gave him another kiss before he pulled him out of the restaurant.


End file.
